The present disclosure relates to roof-top tents that are mountable on a vehicle.
Many outdoors enthusiasts enjoy camping, but setting up a tent can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially when there are no suitable places to put a tent. Additionally, it is frequently beneficial to be located off the ground to avoid disturbing or being disturbed by wildlife. One solution to such a problem is a roof-top tent that attaches to the top of a vehicle. Unfortunately, current roof-top tents also present various shortcomings. Existing roof-top tents may include a base that can be mounted to a vehicle and a fabric tent permanently affixed to the base. Such existing roof-top tents tend to be expensive, difficult to store, difficult to repair, and unable to adapt to various weather conditions or user needs, in part because they may be fixably attached to tent bases.
Accordingly, there is a need among such tents to provide a tent system which may be easily repaired, stored, replaced, or adapted to various weather conditions.